


I Could Have Done It

by MsThunderFrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Has Issues, Loki has secrets, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Secret Children, Seriously don't read if you don't want to know, Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos Demands Your Silence, Thanos is a very bad man, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.The year between Loki's fall from the Bifrost and his attempt to take over the Earth has been shrouded in mystery... until now. There is much that he's been hiding from his brother and lover, including a catastrophic mind-fuck of a relationship with a bloodthirsty Titan that resulted in the birth of a little girl.Thor is first introduced to his step-child in what has to be the absolute worst way possible.





	I Could Have Done It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of spoilers released after the world premiere of Infinity War in LA last night. I had to read them, ya'll. I thought I was emotionally prepared and I'm not... not at all. So y'all have been warned. The spoiler-free zone ends here. 
> 
> Do not read past this point if you do not want to be exposed to spoilers.

Thor knew that it was all over the minute that that massive hand closed around Loki’s throat.

His brother’s eyes were wide and panicked as he tried to anchor his hands on thick, straining fingers, tried to force him to release the tender skin… In the low light of the dying Ark, Thor could see bruises, dark and painful, start to form on his brother’s wonderfully pale skin. Bruises carved by fingers encased in the golden Infinity Gauntlet.

Tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes, his mouth desperately attempting to form words, but there was no air left in his lungs to force them out. Somehow, Thor knew that Loki was attempting to call his name.

And Thor could not even muster the strength to climb to his feet, let alone charge a bloodthirsty Titan.

What kind of King could not even protect his own husband, his own people?

And then he scoffed, feeling a nasty twist in the pit of his stomach. King of what? He’d saved the people from Hela, only to have them be viciously slaughtered in the dark vacuum of space. Thanos and his cronies had cut a bloody path through the Ark, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. There was no more Asgard.

Blue eyes flickered back to Loki. His beloved Loki just looked so… _scared_. Thor longed to scoop him up into his arms, to hold him and tell him that this was nothing more than one of the frequent nightmares that plagued his sleep. There was a wet sound, somewhere between a gag and a cough, and then Thanos carelessly dropped Loki’s body.

Thor’s entire world seemed to _stop_ when Loki hit the floor… his green eyes still open, staring blankly into space.

Thanos kicked his lifeless body in the side none-too-gently, before _laughing_. Thor thought that he was about to be violently ill. “I’ll send your regards to Loralai.”

Thor scowled, “While there is still breath in my lungs, I will hunt you to the farthest reaches of the Universe and I will _kill_ you.” The threat was perhaps not as intimidating as it should have been, given that he could barely stand.

Thanos cocked his head to the side, laughter still twinkling in his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

They left then, abandoning the dying Ark as quickly as they had come. Thor watched, his vision blurring, as they boarded Thanos’ massive ship… At one of the many port windows, he could see a tiny face. It was that of a young girl, with light pink skin covered in elegant, silvery-white swirls and thick, ebony curls that reached her shoulders.

The tears streaking down her chubby little face matched Thor’s own. He had no doubt that she had seen everything, from the first round of slaughter to Loki’s sudden demise. And then Thanos appeared behind her, a hulking shadow that seemed to swallow all of the light around him. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and led her away…

For the first time since they’d been boarded, Thor was left alone with his thoughts. Left alone with the bodies of his people, his kin… his love. With great difficulty, he dragged his body over to Loki and lay down beside him. Pain erupted in his core, a thousand times more intense than a blow from the Hulk. And still, he reached for him…

“Oh, Loki…” with a sort of gentleness that Loki would have mocked had there still been breath in his lungs, he tucked Loki’s head beneath his chin and drew his body close. “My precious love, what has he done to you?”

\--

“Don’t touch me!” The tiny child cried, yanking away from Thanos with a surprising strength.

Thanos rolled his eyes, “You’re too much like your mother for your own bleeding good.” With a bit more force than necessary, he grabbed her shoulder once more and steered her toward the common area. “And if you don’t want to end up like him, I suggest you keep your trap _shut_.”

“You are a _monster_ ,” she seethed, “I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_ -,”

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Thanos scooped the little one into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. She struggled valiantly, but the half-breed Titan child was no match for the elder’s strength. Eventually, she relaxed in his hold, sobbing brokenly into his shoulder. Thanos patted her back awkwardly, still so unsure of how to handle her. For the first year of her life, she’d been her mother’s problem. After he’d disappeared after he’d failed to take over the Earth, Thanos passed the child on to the Black Order.

Even if he’d wanted a biological heir, he’d had his fill of raising ungrateful daughters – what with Gamora running around the galaxy playing at hero and Nebula trying to kill him every time their paths happened to cross – and it would seem as if Loralai would be no exception. She was only six, still so small that her height did not exceed the length of his arm. But he could feel the power inside her, a power not unlike that which surged within Loki in his final moments… One day soon, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

He remembered when Gamora was still this small, when she still looked at him as if he hung the moon and strung along the stars. Loralai had always seen him as a monster whom she was unhappily forced to cohabitate with, and perhaps that was better. Perhaps then, her ultimate betrayal would hurt less… and it would be that much easier for him to stamp out her burgeoning life force…

“There,” he pulled her back, holding her in mid-air and inspecting her tear stained face. “Do you feel better now?”

“What do you care?” She asked, rubbing at her eyes with a bit more force than necessary. “If I’m such a burden to you, why don’t you just heave me out of the airlock and be done with it?”

Thanos smirked, “Because you may be of use to me yet.” Placing her on the floor, he patted her on the back with a bit more force than necessary, sending her on her way. “Now, run along and pester Proxima and Corvus.”

Obediently, the child began to wander off, but not before hissing, “I hope he makes good on his promise and kills you.”

 


End file.
